


Intoxicate

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, VLD Writers Association Challenge, VLD Writers Association Challenge: Drugs, reference of drugs, reference to Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: “You areexactlymy brand of heroin” was the last sentence Pidge was able to read before putting Twilight down for good. Who the hell found another person’s scent addicting? Or at least the presence of another person? It didn’t make any sense.Not until she and her teammates saved Shiro from the Garrison that fateful night.Maybe Stephanie Meyer was on to something, after all.





	Intoxicate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of the VLD Writers Association Challenge. The first prompt is "Drugs." And yeah, I used that godawful Twilight quote as inspiration for this piece. It's kind of a mess, but so is Pidge. (And so am I!)

_“You are **exactly** my brand of heroin.”_

That was the only sentence Pidge remembered from _Twilight._

Her mother planted that godawful book in her daughter’s sweaty palms with trembling hands. “The bookseller said it’s very popular with girls your age.”

Feigning interest, Katie thanked her for it. It was a thoughtful gesture. Even though she didn’t give a damn about what girls her age thought or liked. She did, however, care about her mother’s concerns.

Thanks to a bug she invented and set up in the living room, Katie heard just about every conversation before her parents went to bed. Including the one where her mother was concerned about her.

Colleen spoke in a hushed voice. Katie had to maximize the volume in her headphones simply to hear what her mother said.

“Sam, I’m worried about Katie. She doesn’t have any friends outside of her brother. And all she does is tinker with tech.”

Her dad—her favorite person in the world—chuckled. “Colleen, you worry too much.”

“And you worry too little. What is she going to do with herself when you and Matt go to Kerberos?” Colleen’s voice trembled. “She’ll be all alone. Her two best friends gone for a couple years.”

Katie could practically see her dad’s signature smile spread across his face. “Something great.”

At the very least, she decided to try to please her mother. Or at least worry her less. If it meant reading the latest teen craze, so be it. And so she tried. But it was impossible for her to do it. Not without laughing at how poorly that book was written.

“You are _exactly_ my brand of heroin” was the last sentence she was able to read before putting _Twilight_ down for good. Who the hell found another person’s scent addicting? Or at least the presence of another person? It didn’t make any sense.

Then again, neither did the existence of a giant space weapon robot. Or the fact she piloted one part of said robot. And that the one part was sentient. Green Lion. Shit, where was she going with this?

“For the tenth time, Keith, I’m not a vampire!” Lance’s laughter smothered Pidge’s protests.

Keith gestured toward all of Pidge. “Case in point: she’s pale, hates sunlight, and stays up all night.”

“Hm, you may be onto something.” Lance ran a finger along his jaw. “And I don’t think she’s ever seen herself in a mirror.”

Pidge blew a raspberry and hopped on one of the commissary barstools.

A heavy sigh came from the kitchen. “Seriously, guys? Are we really doing this?” Hunk splattered food goo on a plate. “It’s too early to start fighting.”

“I’m with Hunk on this one.” All heads turned to Shiro. “Leave Pidge be. We have other things to focus on.” He seated himself next to Pidge and smiled at her.

It took all the strength she had to stop herself from slipping her hand under his. She could almost feel the cool metal of his Galra limb. And the fact she couldn’t was going to kill her. If that didn’t, her growing feelings for Shiro would.

Ah, right. _That’s_ where she was going with this. It wasn’t until she saved Shiro from the Garrison that she realized that Stephanie Meyer might have been on to something. She wasn’t addicted to his scent or his sight, but his touch.

She felt comfortable around him. Comfortable enough to hold hands. She thrived off the touch of both hands, natural and synthetic. Though maybe it was Shiro being Shiro—too kind for his own good—he did say she was the only one he’d trust to work on his prosthetic.

Of course, Shiro couldn’t have meant it. The time he did, he was drifting in and out of consciousness as she did repairs. But he said that to her with the sweetest smile.

It made her want to hug him. She’d never been much of a hugger around her family as it was. But Shiro? She wanted him to hold her and never let her go. And maybe, just maybe, she wanted him to kiss her. She could get drunk off his touch. And having an intoxicated Paladin flying a lion just seemed like a bad idea.

As if he could read her mind, Shiro offered her his hand.

“Keith, I think your theory’s off,” Lance said. “She’s not pale. She’s red.”

Shiro shot Lance the look of a disappointed father. To no avail. Lance beamed, far too proud of himself.

Usually Pidge would’ve thrown a snarky comment back or fled to the lab. Fight or flight. But she did neither of those things.

She slipped her hand into Shiro’s and smiled.

She’d let herself get tipsy, just this once.


End file.
